lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer of Light (Legacy)
"$0 of Light is such a simple abnormality. It takes as much it gave to you. What price did you pay to it?" - Angela The Hammer of Light (O-05-48-Z) is a large, heavenly sledgehammer that cannot be accessed under normal circumstances. Both its handle and head are white. On the head, there is yellow runic writing. It is capable of deal great damage to Abnormalities. When the facility is calm, the room cannot be accessed, as large chains and a lock with runic writing on it will keep the hammer locked. Ability Its special ability, "Evening Twilight", can be activated during a panic level 2 situation in the facility. When the ability can be used, the lock and chains will disappear from the containment unit, and the hammer will be glowing. The player can then order a special task, which will cause the assigned employee to pick up the Abnormality and become a powerful being, changing their appearance to a white, featureless, humanoid warrior. They will create duplicates to suppress the breaching Abnormalities. The enlighten warriors will attack nearby Abnormalities and teleport to where they are. However, when the panic situation ends, the buffed employee will turn into sand, be considered dead, and no longer be usable. Origin The exact details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Hammer of Light likes consensus work. It doesn't care for nutrition, cleanliness, or amusements, and hates violence. However, none of these activities can be performed when the facility is in peace, as its containment unit only unlocks when a Panic Level 2 or higher is present. Hammer of Light will always produce the same amount of energy in any mood. Its whole mood gauge is always in the happy mood, even when the preferences chart is showing that it can enter in a neutral and distress state. * "Hammer of Light's room cannot be accessed when the facility is in peace." * "Hammer of Light's seal is broken only in emergency." * "Employee picked up the hammer when he/she was sent to room of Hammer of Light, which shining." * "When employee picked up the hammer, other being with hammers appeared out of nowhere." * "An employee merged with the hammer couldn't be ordered or harmed." * "When the situation settled down, everyone, including employee , disappeared." Strategy The Hammer of Light is a very easy Abnormality, because the player don't have any need to take care of it without any bad outcome and it brings a good benefit in combat if the player find it suitable for the panic situation, and also willing to sacrifice 1 agent to use it. The Hammer of Light doesn't need any caretaking since it is locked when there are no Panic Situations currently happening and its production of energy is always moderate in any mood, although the player can increase its mood gauge by using Consensus work. The only possible reason to perform works with it is for unlocking Observations. This Abnormality is a great benefit in combat, but most of the time its locked up, restricting the ability to perform works with it. When a Panic Level 2 or higher starts in the facility, the chains locking the hammer will disappear and an employee can be sent to use its special work to trigger its ability. The wielder of the Hammer of Light will gets possessed by it, changing appearance. After a short time, the warrior will start to seek for breaching Abnormalities, teleporting to them and creating duplicates to attack them. The wielder deals a great amount of damage and isn't affected by other effects like possessions, mental damage or other statuses. The warriors are not totally invulnerable to physical damage but instead they have high HP. Once the Panic Situation ends, the warriors will turn into dust, losing the agent who was possessed by the hammer. The best case to use the Hammer of Light is to fight multiple breaching Abnormalities which can't deal high amounts of damage, like Nothing There; and using a low level agent to avoid a great loss. Remember that the Hammer of Light just can be used once per Panic Situation, so try to expect a scenario where they can win the battles to avoid an early loss. Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "Huge hammer coiled around with chain. Normally, it is impossible to lift the hammer because the chains are binding it tightly. These chains are likely to be part of the abnormality. When the proper situation comes, the chains are loosened. Thus, these chains' purpose is to telling a right time to use the hammer, not to lock it." * "poor employee . He was clumsy but diligent. He always tried to contribute to the company. One day, when "a" massive breakout happened, he found that Hammer of Light's chains are loose then usual. lifted the hammer. Nothing could stop him. his eyes was looking at nowhere. White flames blazed from his body. he didn't seem painful even though the flame almost consumed him. He finally ended the situation. When I touched his shoulder to hug him, he crushed like a white sand on a beach." * "Everybody called him hero, never stopped praising him. But I know . It was not his will. The moment his touched the hammer, his soul was eaten by it. I tried to explain how that abnormality sacrificed but no one listen to me. since that day, no one has been able to pick up that hammer. maybe it's waiting for another "chaos" and "hero" to appear..." Flavour Text * "There is a hammer, chained like a prisoner who haven't see sunlight for a long time." * "Chains are binding the hammer tightly to make sure no one can lift it." * "Employee feels shame for working for the company while managing Hammer of light." * " is curious about the chains binding Hammer of light." * "Hammer of light waits for the day to be free from these chains." * "The hammer and the chains are not separated. They are one abnormality." * "It gives a sense of extraordinariness as if it should be placed in fantastical dungeon." * "It seems safe, for it is chained." Trivia * The runic writing on the Hammer of Light's seal directly translates to "sakrifike". It's highly likely that this is a misspelling of the word "sacrifice". ** The translation is fitting since the Abnormality's containment cell will only open during a panic situation. Therefore, you must "sacrifice" your facility's safety in order to interact with it, and an employee in order to use it. * The best way to open Hammer of Light's room is to have Don't Touch Me and a checkpoint. Click Don't Touch Me in the encyclopedia or observation button to immediately drop the mood of all the Abnormalities in the facility. This will create a panic event as soon Abnormalities start to escape. Load your checkpoint once you feel satisfied with the interactions with Hammer of Light. ** Alternatively, you can just wait until some abnormalities start to escape if you don't have Don't Touch Me. Bugs * It's possible to, on some occasions, use the ability twice in the same panic scenario. However, both employees using the hammer will count one another as a threat, and attempt to kill one another. * Sometimes, when using the Hammer of Light, the warriors will not do any damage at all. Gallery Hammer of Light Good Mood.png|The Hammer of Light, waiting for a 'hero' to wield it Hammer of light.png|Hammer of Light's room unlocked Sakrifike.png|Hammer of Light's room locked by the "sakrifike" seal Hammer of Light Wielder.png|Hammer of Light's wielder Hammer of Light About Time.png|Hammer of Light, about to transform an agent HammerofLightAltPortrait.png|Hammer of Light's Website Artwork Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 12.02.07 AM.png|Hammer of light's welder attacking All-Around Helper Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy